Under the mistletoe
by Mionarchy
Summary: C'est Nöel, et notre guilde préférée fait, comme tous les ans, une grande fête, ou tout le monde se réunit. Mais cette année, Mira et Master Makarov sont bien décidés à marquer le coup, et pour cela, ils demandent à Freed de les aider...


C'était le soir de Noël et, comme tous les ans, tout le monde était à la guilde pour célébrer la fête en famille. Mais cette année allait être différente, pensa Mirajane avec un sourire. Oui. Cette année, elle avait préparé deux ou trois petites choses pour aider certaines personnes à se mettre à nu. Ainsi, avec l'accord de Master, ainsi que l'aide de Freed, tout avait été mis au point pour que cette soirée devienne inoubliable.

* * *

Lucy affichait un grand sourire lorsqu'elle entra dans la guilde. Depuis qu'elle avait joint Fairy Tail, elle avait appris à apprécier de nouveau les fêtes de fin d'année. Bien que c'était la fête toute l'année à la guilde, Noël conservait une atmosphère particulière. C'était le seul jour ou tout le monde était la. Enfin, en dehors de Mystogan, qui était resté à Edolas, et Gildarts, qui ne pouvait pas être la tous les ans. Mais il était la aujourd'hui, et cela rendait Cana et Natsu particulièrement heureux. Elle aimait voir ses amis joyeux ainsi. Cela lui mettait du baume au coeur. Son regard tomba sur Juvia, qui observait Gray avec des coeurs dans les yeux et elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Juvia, l'appela-t-elle.

\- Love rival! Tu es venue regarder Gray-sama?

\- Non, répondit-elle en rigolant. Ne t'en fais pas. Qui sait, peut être que ce soir sera ta chance!

\- Ma… ma chance.

Lucy put aussitôt remarquer que Juvia était partie dans ses fantaisies au sourire étrange qu'elle arborait. Elle gloussa et lui attrapa la main.

\- Juvia! Bonne chance!

\- Lucy, gémit Juvia les larmes aux yeux.

Lucy lui sourit et alla rejoindre Wendy et Carla en soupirant. Elle aimerait être aussi ouverte et courageuse que Juvia à propos de ses sentiments. Mais ils ne seraient probablement pas les bienvenus, et elle n'avait pas le coeur suffisamment solide pour supporter un refus froid. Elle sourit néanmoins à Wendy et toutes deux commandèrent une part de gâteau. Rien de tel que du sucre pour remonter le moral! Elle aperçut Bisca et Al s'embrasser et, bien qu'elle fut surprise de cette marque d'affection publique, elle élimina cette pensée aussitôt. C'était Noël après tout, ils pouvaient bien se permettre des excentricités. Les choses devinrent plus étranges par la suite. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi…

* * *

Levy sortit du vestiaire et se cogna contre un torse solide. Elle manqua de trébucher mais un bras la retint.

\- Hey, crevette, la salua Gajeel.

Elle sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer et elle baissa le regard. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Gajeel faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Ou bien il savait mais il s'en fichait?

\- Hum, bon, je retourne la bas, dit-elle.

Il grogna quelque chose et Levy lui tourna le dos avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle fit un pas en avant mais se heurta, tête la première, à un mur invisible. Elle leva la tête lorsque des runes apparurent dans l'air.

\- Freed, murmura-t-elle.

L'appréhension la saisit. Cela ressemblait trop à l'incident de la parade Fantasia, lorsque Freed avait piégé toute la ville pour faire se battre des nakamas. Cependant, ce qu'elle lut fit grimper encore plus son appréhension.

\- Pris sous le gui, lut Gajeel tout haut. Vous qui êtes coincés ici ne sortirez pas tant qu'aucun baiser n'aura été échangé.

Il leva un sourcil et regarda au dessus d'eux. Et la, effectivement, était accroché une branche de gui.

\- Je… Je… Je peux nous sortir de la, bégaya Levy. Il va juste me falloir un petit peu de temps pour traduire et transposer les runes…

\- Pourquoi faire? demanda Gajeel, taquin.

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine quant à la réponse à lui fournir, et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. Elle commença à hyperventiler. Gajeel posa une de ses mains sur sa joue, l'autre toujours autour de sa taille. Sa peau était rugueuse, mais son toucher était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. D'un coup, elle ne put plus bouger, plus parler, plus penser. Elle était complètement paralysée. Des lèvres douces se posèrent contre les siennes, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle même. Elle sentit Gajeel sourire et, lentement, glisser sa langue en elle. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et se surprit à se serrer davantage contre ce torse musclé. La main précédemment sur sa joue avait glissé dans sa nuque dans un effort de la rapprocher davantage, et il la plaqua contre le mur. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Gajeel posa son front contre le sien et souriant.

\- Je pense qu'on peut bouger maintenant, murmura Levy.

\- Oh, mais la, maintenant, je n'en ai plus trop envie, crevette.

* * *

Lucy sourit en voyant Natsu cherchant la bagarre avec Gildarts mais son attention fut bien vite attirée par un blond, assis à une table en compagnie de Freed et Mirajane. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les trois, aussi différents, pouvaient s'entendre. Mais c'était étrangement le cas. Elle quitta sa place au bar pour venir s'assoir à côté de Lisanna, en plein dans le champ de vision de Laxus. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ceci en espérant qu'il la remarque? Lisanna regardait Natsu en souriant. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ni elle ni Lisanna n'étaient amoureuses de Natsu. Il n'était qu'un gamin dans sa tête. Lisanna préférait les hommes, comme Biwslow, par exemple.

\- Ce soir, je vais me jeter sur lui, déclara la mage aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Hein? s'exclama Lucy.

\- Bixslow, confia-t-elle plus doucement. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il me remarque. Il est vraiment long à la détente.

\- C'est un gars… déclara Lucy, défaitiste. Un gars de Fairy Tail qui plus est. Je suis sûre que si on cherchait dans d'autres guildes, on pourrait se trouver des copains tout de suite. Dans Sabertooth par exemple, ils sont plutôt mignons non? Ou encore Blue Pegasus, bien qu'ils passent leur temps à draguer.

\- Et pourtant, nous voila ici, à attendre que deux garçons particuliers nous remarquent. Ne me dis pas que tu préférerais aller voir Sting ou Rogue plutôt que…

\- Lisanna! l'avertit Lucy.

Avec toutes les oreilles de Dragon Slayer dans cette guilde, elle aimait autant ne pas prendre de risques. Si l'un deux entendait le nom de Laxus, toute la guilde serait au courant dans l'heure qui suivrait. Lisanna lui fit un sourire, attrapa sa chope et la but cul-sec, sous l'oeil éberlué de Lucy. Heureusement que Mira n'avait pas vu… Reposant sa chope d'un bruit sec, Lisanna se leva et se dirigea vers Bixslow, qui jouait avec ses babies et Romeo, qui observait Wendy plus qu'il ne l'écoutait. La jeune fille se saisit du col du mage et l'attira brusquement à elle avait de l'embrasser devant toute la guilde. Ils se firent sifflés, hués, et on entendait des piaillements venait de la table de Mira, mais Bixslow régla le problème en soulevant soudainement Lisanna et en l'amenant hors de la guilde. Lucy entendit Elfman pleurer et vit l'air ennuyé d'Evergreen qui lui tapotait l'épaule en espérant qu'il arrête de pleurer. Elle chercha Levy du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle état partie aux toilettes. Elle voulut aller vérifier avant de remarquer Lily cherchant Gajeel.

\- Lily, je pense savoir ou il est, dit-elle avec un air mutin.

\- Je te suis, répondit l'Exceed noir avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loups vers le couloir menant aux toilettes, chacun d'un côté de l'entrée, et se penchèrent. Effectivement, Gajeel et Levy étaient bien tous les deux la, ensemble, et ils semblaient même ne plus vouloir se détacher. « Gihi » laissa échapper Lily avant de retourner à la fête, ce qui fit sourire Lucy. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Gajeel déteignait sur lui. Elle sentit soudain de la chaleur dans son dos, et une tête passa par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle observait.

\- On joue les voyeuses, Blondie?

\- Laxus! s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant. Non, non je cherchais juste Levy, se justifia-t-elle. Et… Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Il leva un sourcil sans répondre et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Lucy croisa les bras et souffla dans sa frange avant de faire demi tour. Et de se faire propulser contre Laxus par un champ magnétique invisible. Des runes s'affichèrent peu à peu, semblant surprendre Laxus tout autant qu'elle.

« Pris sous la gui. Vous qui êtes coincés ici ne sortirez pas tant qu'aucun baiser n'aura été échangé »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » pensa Lucy en perdant ses couleurs. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? Une blague? Ce n'était pas drôle. Elle voulait partir de la. Si elle restait, il comprendrait… Elle se redressa et commença à taper contre le champ et à crier à l'aide, mais le bruit de la soirée était si fort que personne n'entendit. Pas même Levy et Gajeel, probablement trop occupés.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle en faisait les cent pas dans leur malheureux petit mètre carré. Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir.

\- Il y en a un, dit Laxus en jetant un coup de tête vers les runes.

\- En plus je n'ai pas mes clés… Oh! Mais tu as ta foudre… Si tu envoies de la foudre dans la salle, ils viendront voir! dit elle, retrouvant le sourire.

\- Non.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi non?

\- La réponse est simple. Si on s'embrasse, on peut sortir.

Lucy rougit et recula autant qu'elle le pouvait. S'il l'embrassait, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle devait trouver une autre solution. Elle se tourna et recommença à taper contre le champ de force. Des mains vinrent doucement encercler ses poings.

\- Allez… Même si tu me déteste, ce n'est qu'un baiser. Ca vaut mieux que de rester coincé avec moi toute la soirée non?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te déteste? demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Bien… Tu évite tout le temps de me regarder. Tu me tourne souvent le dos. Tu ne m'adresse jamais la parole… Je peux le comprendre, après ce que tu as subi par ma faute.

Il semblait comme résigné à ce qu'elle le haïsse et cela lui brisa le coeur. Elle sentit le courage l'envahir temporairement et décida de saisir sa chance. Alors, elle prit son visage en coupe et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était peut être la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans voix.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, loin de la. Tu as prouvé ta valeur plus d'une fois, Laxus. Laisse le passé ou il est. Aujourd'hui, tu es un homme bon, un homme que… enfin…

Laxus l'embrassa sans la laisser finir, envahi par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que peu : le soulagement. Il effectua une pression sur les fesses de la blonde et elle sauta sur lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son torse et il grogna en l'embrassant. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, dans son dos, et griffa doucement sa peau. Il lui inclina la tête pour pouvoir prendre sa bouche avec encore plus d'ardeur.

\- La… Laxus-sama! hurla une voix.

Lucy, surprise, se sépara aussitôt de Laxus. Freed se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, la bouche grande ouverte, un doigt accusateur pointé sur eux. Mira apparut derrière eux, suivie de Master. Les deux dévisagèrent le couple, prenant en compte les cheveux ébouriffés de Laxus et les joues rouges de Lucy, ainsi que leur souffle saccadé, et sourirent.

\- Bonne idée, Freed, les runes, dit Laxus, un sourire narquois au visage.

\- Laxus-sama, geignit le mage aux cheveux verts.

Sans aucun doute, il n'avait jamais pensé que son précieux Laxus-sama pourrait tomber dans le piège. Il regarda Mira qui souriait d'un air entendu, puis Master, qui hochait la tête en acquiescement silencieux.

\- Vous saviez? les accusa-t-il.

\- J'avais mes doutes, dit Mira en souriant innocemment.

\- Viens, on y va, glissa Laxus dans l'oreille de Lucy.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et ils glissèrent vers la sortie à l'arrière de la guilde, d'ou ils purent s'échapper tranquillement pendant que Freed faisait une scène à Mira. Sans aucun doute, cette soirée serait mémorable!


End file.
